Anyssa thinks about how much Susie means to her.
Anyssa thinks about how much Susie means to her in this episode. This episode was written by Steven Ungrey who writes the series, Somerset. HARPERS FALLS BONUS EPISODE 1 *''While Albie Gray recovers from his Florida vacation, SOMERSET head writer Steve Ungrey pinch-hits with this self-contained bonus episode. Enjoy.'' The winter in Harpers Falls had been long, but now the first signs of life for spring were starting to show up. It was amidst that sea of tranquility that Anyssa Rayburn-Harper sat and admired the view by the falls. Anyssa had a lot on her mind as of late. With the nutcase of Harpers Falls, Molly Wainwright, on the loose and terrorizing everyone on a path from Boston to Somerset, Anyssa was concerned for the well-being of her best friend Susannah Lucas. Susannah had suffered a minor heart attack in December, and her doctor had warned Susannah that she was at risk for another one if she didn’t reduce her stress level. Naturally, Molly would make sure that stress level went in the other direction. As Anyssa sat and admired the falls view, her mind carried her back to a younger time in history. It was the early 1990s, and Anyssa and Susannah were looking out at Lake Michigan. The two had gone camping prior to the last round of exams, and following that the two would likely go their separate ways and embark on their careers. “To the future,” Anyssa said, raising a wine cooler and toasting Susannah. “To whatever lies ahead,” Susannah said as she knocked back a bottle of beer. “This was a good idea we had,” Anyssa said. Susannah stared out over the lake. There were storms in the distance, but they were far out over Michigan and not coming toward Illinois. “Thank God the weather cooperated,” Susannah said. Her voice was trailing away, and there was a hint of sadness in it. Finally Susannah wiped a tear away from her eye. Anyssa leaned in close and hugged Susannah. Susannah turned and embraced her best friend. They had been through thick and thin over the last several years and were about to go in different directions with their lives. Keep in mind, e-mail was still a few years away from being an acceptable form of communication. So this was goodbye for now. At least after graduation. Until then, the girls could get drunk on beer and wine coolers when they were camping, right? Anyssa felt a hand on her shoulder, zooming her back to the present time. It was Velda, having come out to see how Anyssa was doing. “Aren’t the falls just gorgeous this time of year?” Velda asked. “What are you talking about, Aunt Vel?” Anyssa said. “I love them every time of year.” Velda sat down by Anyssa’s side with a cup of Earl Grey tea, which often soothed her nerves when they got rattled. “You’ve taken such good care of me these last several months. Of us. What would we do without you?” Anyssa said. “If you looked at my social calendar for your family, you’d take off running for Worcester and never look back,” Velda said with a chuckle. Anyssa sipped her tea and felt better. Well, as better as she could get. “I haven’t heard from Susannah in a few days and I’m worried,” Anyssa said. “It’s almost like she’s cut off communication again.” Velda soothed Anyssa’s nerves. “Listen. After that stunt wicked Molly tried to pull with the e-mails, I wouldn’t put it past Molly to try it again. Susannah is right not to call or not to e-mail. All the better to keep her out of harm’s way.” Anyssa turned and looked at Velda, more tears running down from her eyes. “I feel like I’m back at the camping trip. We laughed, we got drunk… imagine me, proper Anyssa Harper, getting hammered on wine coolers back in the day,” Anyssa said. “But I feel like I’m back in the time before we could instantly communicate. And it pains me. I want to know how Susie is doing.” “She’ll hold her own, dear,” Velda said, with a reassuring smile. “She will hold her own.” Anyssa leaned her head on Velda’s shoulder. Spring was just around the corner. A time to connect with old friends. A time to think about growing things. Plants. Crops. Relationships. Old friendships. Anyssa would die if she ever lost Susannah, and she knew it. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes penned by Steven Ungrey Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah